Capture
by christin.anastasha
Summary: Salah besar bagi hermione yang telah menantang kekasihnya dalam adu mendapat object terbaik. Nyatanya, ia kalah telak. Bahkan kalah bukan dalam bidang potret-memotret. "Kita taruhan, aku akan mengambil beberapa gambar saat kita berciuman. Bagaimana, Nona sok tahu?" ucap Draco, "Nona sok tahu katamu! ra-gara ngantuk & nyelesain 2 fict nama ini ketukar


canastsha Mempersembahkan:

"**Capture"**

Characters: draco M & Hermione G

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

Disclaimer: mom

.

.

.

_Summary:_

Salah besar bagi hermione yang telah menantang kekasihnya dalam adu mendapat _object_terbaik. Nyatanya, ia kalah telak. Bahkan kalah bukan dalam bidang potret-memotret.

.

.

.

Siang ini begitu panas, matahari begitu tinggi bertengger di langit seperti penguasa dan tidak satu orang pun mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk melawan panasnya. Maklum, ini musim panas dan kebanyakan orang-orang kaya sudah keluar Negeri untuk liburan. Ya, liburan. Bukannya malah sibuk dengan segala urusan kuliah yang sangat-sangat menghambat kedua manusia ini untuk merasakan indahnya musim panas. Dua, dua anak manusia—berbeda _gender_.

"Brengsek!"

**_Sreet—_**

Draco lucius malfoy, pemuda berambut perak itu kembali menggeram kesal dan merobekkan kertas besar yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat sketsa bangunan rumah. Nafasnya tersengal karena jengah—marah, muak akan segala jenis barang yang ada di hadapannya. Kertas karton, tabung penyimpanan kertas, penggaris, mistar, pulpen, jangka, pensil, _Mack Book_. Semua benda-benda itu membuatnya muak.

"Bisa tidak _sih_, kerja yang benar?! Tugas ini harus dikumpulkan bulan depan. Kalau membuat sketsanya saja masih salah, bagaimana kita bisa membuat bangunan gedungnya?"

draco memicingkan mata abu-abunya, melirik sinis pada sosok gadis berambut coklat semak bergelombang panjang yang sedari tadi duduk minum _ice coffee_di atas kasurnya. "Persetan." Ucapnya ketus.

"Apa kau bilang?! Ini tugasmu, dray. Kita sudah sepakat kalau akan membagi dua pekerjaan kelompok kita, kau yang gambar sketsa dan aku yang menyusun _miniature_ bangunannya. Kerjakan atau kita tidak akan lulus!" suaranya meninggi dibagian akhir kalimat, sementara pemuda bernama draco itu masih menatap jengah padanya.

"Hn," pemuda itu bangkit, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil _camera DSLR Nikon _miliknya. Ia nyalakan _camera_nya, lalu membuka-buka gambar yang baru saja ia ambil.

Iris _abu_nya begitu serius memandangi sebuah _object _yang ia ambil dengan _camera_nya. Sebuah gedung bangunan pencakar langit, berwarna hijau _tosca_, dipenuhi kaca-kaca besar diluarnya. Gedung Universitas hogwarts tempat mereka menimba ilmu sebagai mahasiswa dari Fakultas Arsitektur. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras, menimbang-nimbang skala yang kira-kira akan ia hitung kembali, sampai pada akhirnya _camera_itu berpindah tangan—direbut secara paksa oleh gadis yang tadi sempat mengoceh panjang lebar padanya.

"Hentikan,_dear._ Jangan membuatku marah," ucapnya datar—namun dingin.

Gadis berambut _abnormal_ itu melirik pada gambar di _camera_ kekasihnya, "Mengambil _object_saja tidak becus, kemana _auto focus_nya? Kenapa gambarnya bisa _blur_? Kau pikir kita mau kontes gambar?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, tidak mudah mengambil gambar saat cuaca panas." Jawabnya sembari mengambil gulungan _carton _putih baru.

Gadis bernama hermione itu mendengus geli, "Payah. Masih saja berkilah,"

Langkah kaki hermione membawanya menghampiri jendela kaca besar yang ada di kamar kekasihnya, menghadapkannya pada dunia luar yang memang sedang panas-panasnya. Tangan kanannya mulai mengangkat dan mengarahkan _camera_ ke depan wajahnya, sementara tangan kirinya memutar-mutarkan lensa _camera _kekasihnya.

**_Klick—_**

Kilatan _blitz_dari DSLR milik Draco muncul, menyisahkan sebuah gambar di dalam _camera_nya. Gadis itu tersenyum angkuh, "Kemarilah, sayang. Lihat caraku mengambil _object_ dengan benar."

"Cih, sombong sekali kau." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, lalu mengambil _camera_ yang ada di tangan Hermione, "Merasa ahli mengambil _object_ huh?"

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, "Ku tantang kau mengambil _object_ yang bergerak." Lanjut Draco sembari menyeringai.

Draco menghampiri mejanya lagi, mengambil sebuah lensa _camera_yang sedikit lebih panjang dan di ujung _camera_nya seperti sebuah corong—Hermione tahu kalau lensa itu memang khusus untuk menangkap _object_yang bergerak, tapi ngomong-ngomong soal _object_…

"Apa yang mau kau jadikan _object_?" Tanya Hermione dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Bukan apa, tapi siapa." Jawab Draco menyeringai.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu, dray?"

"Kita taruhan, aku akan mengambil beberapa gambar saat kita berciuman. Bagaimana, Nona sok tahu?" ucap Draco, menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Nona sok tahu katamu?! Aa, kau mau bertaruh? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Draco tersenyum misterius, "Kalau hasil fotoku bagus, _perfect_menurut _versi_mu, kau harus menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri—Aa, aku akan membantumu. Sedikit."

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan…kalau hasil fotoku buruk—katakan saja jelek seperti wajahmu itu—"

**_Hap._** Draco Lucius Malfoy berhasil menahan tangan kekasihnya yang hendak memukul bahunya, kesal. "—Aku akan menyelesaikan proyek kita sendiri. _Deal?_"

Wajah Hermione mengeras menahan amarah, "_Deal,_Tuan Musang."

Draco melepaskan tangan kekasihnya, lalu menukar lensa _camera_nya dengan yang baru. Setelah menukar lensa, ia menyeringai lagi menatap Hermione—membuat yang ditatap sedikit gugup dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Memang bukan hal yang pertama baginya untuk berciuman dengan kekasihnya yang berambut albino tersebut, tapi tetap saja baginya selalu ada 'yang baru' jika sudah bersama Draco.

"Siap?" Tanya pemuda itu serius, mulai mengarahkan _camera_kearah keduanya dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatur _auto focus_dan bidikan yang tepat tanpa melihat _object_ yang akan kau foto?" Tanya Hermione antusias.

"Belajar dari gayamu berfoto." Ucapnya datar.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Memang gayaku berfoto bagaimana?"

"Alay." Sela Draco cepat dan langsung membungkam bibir kekasihnya, membuat Hermione kaget karena belum ada persiapan.

Sudah mengatai alay seenak jidat, lalu tiba-tiba mengulum bibirnya dengan bringas. Draco Lucius Malfoy kau memang selalu punya kejutan.

**_Klick—klick—_**

Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu membidik sesuai sasaran, tangannya yang memegang _camera_bergerak entah ingin mengambil _object_yang mana. Sementara kepalanya terus bergerak sesuai bibirnya yang sibuk mengulum bibir Hermione. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menekan kepala Hermione, merapatkan jarak dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"A-ahn…D-Draco…haaah~" hermione menggeleng kuat, niatnya membuka mulut untuk mengambil nafas malah dijadikan kesempatan oleh Draco untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut milik kekasihnya tersebut.

**_Klick—klick—_**

_Shit._Hermione mengumpat dalam hati, kekasihnya masih saja berusaha mengambil gambar. Sudah jelas Hermione yakin, tidak satu pun gambar akan masuk dalam kategori _perfect_dalam _versi_nya. Bayang-bayang Draco yang kalah dan mengerjakan semua tugasnya sendiri berkelebat di benaknya, ia sudah terlalu percaya diri.

"Aakh, D-Draco!" Hermione semakin kaget saat pemuda itu malah mendorongnya kasar sampai ia terjerembab di atas kasur besar milik kekasihnya.

Draco menyeringai penuh arti. Ia letakkan _camera_ itu di atas meja, lalu merangkak ke atas kasur—menahan kedua tangannya di samping kanan-kiri kepala Hermione. _Abu dan coklat _bertemu, warna yang berbeda —hanya berbeda tingkat kecerahan dan kelembutannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _dear._" Akunya jujur.

"Kita masih harus menyelesaikan proyek, dray." Jawab Hermione lembut sembari mengusap pipi kanan kekasihnya.

Draco memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya. Ia raih tangan hangat itu, lalu mengecupnya mesra—penuh kasih sayang. "Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya,"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan pemuda itu, hermione memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu kembali melumat bibirnya, kali ini lebih lembut dan tidak terburu-buru. Dijilatnya permukaan bibir Hermione, meninggalkan rasa _strawberry_ pada lidah pemuda Malfoy itu. Pelan—ia keluarkan lidahnya demi meminta izin kepada sang gadis untuk masuk lebih dalam. Mendominasinya mulutnya.

"Uuh…Draco—aah…"

Draco selalu menyukai cara Hermione menyebut namanya, ia menyeringai dan mengusap ujung bibir kekasihnya yang mulai basah. _Saliva_ yang keluar perlahan, kembali dijilat olehnya—menikmati setiap ciuman yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Bosan dengan perlakuannya di bibir, pemuda itu menurunkan ciumannya di leher jenjang milik kekasihnya—mencium, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisapnya sampai timbul bercak kemerahan di sekitarnya. Menandakan kalau gadis itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Sshh… Draco ~ aah…" geram dan gemas bercampur jadi satu, akhirnya pemuda itu meremas-remas dada kenyal Hermione, lalu kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Aaah, Draco —"

"Diamlah," ucap pemuda itu sembari meremas-remas dada kekasihnya.

"A-aku…uuh…t-tidak bisss…aaah ber—uuh, nafas…" ucap Hermione pelan, membuat Draco melepas ciumannya.

Gugup dan malu bercampur jadi satu saat kekasihnya itu menatapnya secara intens, mau tak mau membuatnya memalingkan wajah yang sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah sejak awal. Masih merasa diperhatikan, hermione akhirnya menatap Draco secara takut-takut, sampai kedua mata itu akhirnya berpandangan.

" Draco, jangan memandangku seperti itu." Ucapnya malu.

"Hn," jawab Draco ambigu.

Pemuda itu kembali menciumi tengkuk hermione, meski Hermione tahu kalau perlahan-lahan kedua tangan Draco sedang mencoba untuk membuka bajunya. Mudah bagi Draco karena kekasihnya hanya mengenakan _dress_tipis tanpa lengan, dan celana pendek yang menjadi dalamannya. Pakaian yang pas jika digunakan untuk musim panas begini, dan juga sangat memudahkan proses bagi Draco.

Disibakkannya ujung _dress_ yang menutupi paha mulus kekasihnya itu, lalu menurunkan celana pendeknya sampai lutut—cukup untuk memperlihatkan _underwear_merah yang ia kenakan. Draco menyeringai, ia turunkan lagi kain penghalang kegiatannya tersebut, dan pada akhirnya membukanya bersamaan dengan celana pendek Hermione tadi—melemparnya ke lantai.

Wajah Hermione semakin memerah, nafasnya tersengal. Sesekali matanya melirik kegiatan Draco, pemuda itu tengah mempersiapkan wajahnya di depan daerah intim hermione.

"Aaah…Dracoo~ aah…haaah~…aaah." Bukan main rasa nikmat yang menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi, meski kadang Hermione harus mendongak dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena tidak ingin menjerit terlalu keras dan semua _pelayan Draco_ yang berkeliaran di depan kamar mendengar suaranya.

Lidah pemuda berambut albino itu masih sibuk tenggelam dalam lorong kenikmatan Hermione, mengecap segala rasa dan menerobos begitu dalam. Kedua tangan Hermione mencengkram erat selimut yang ia timpah, sampai saat sebelah tangan Draco meraih salah satu dadanya, dan kembali meremas-remasnya. Hermione benar-benar kewalahan.

"L-lepasss…haaah…D-Draco_,_ lepaskan aku!" begitu mendengar kekasihnya sedikit berteriak, pemuda Malfoy itu melepaskan ciumannya pada kewanitaan Hermione. Bibir tipis s_exy_nya menyeringai saat melihat kekasihnya masuk dalam tahap orgasme pertama.

Belum sempat Hermione mengambil nafas, pemuda itu langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya—membelah kewanitaan Hermione, dan menggerakannya di dalam sana.

"Hyaaahhh, D-Draco…_damn!_" Hermione meracau dan menggelinjangkan tubuhnya sampai ranjang itu berdecit. Membuat Draco semakin menyeringai dalam aksinya, puas—karena sudah mempermainkan kekasihnya sampai sejauh ini.

"Lebih cepat, draco…haaah…"

Draco menyeringai, _"Pardon?"_

Hermione mendecak kesal, ingin rasanya meninju wajah kekasihnya, tapi sayang tenaganya seakan terkunci. "draco…haaah…lebih cepat,"

Draco semakin menyeringai, "_I beg your pardon, honey~"_ ucapnya dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

Hermione meninju bahu kekasihnya, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana juga, ia berhasil melakukannya. Draco berdesis pelan, lalu tertawa meremehkan. Pemuda itu akhirnya mempercepat gerakan jarinya, membuat Hermione kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Untuk kali ini, Draco membiarkan Hermione mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu. Pendingin ruangan menjadi tidak begitu berguna, karena Hermione kembali merasakan panas dan sesak. Pemuda itu menarik Hermione untuk segera duduk, ia menarik gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya—sementara tangan Draco sibuk membuka kancing yang ada di belakang _dress_kekasihnya.

Setelah kancing berhasil terbuka, Draco menyeringai mendapati kekasihnya tidak menggunakan _bra_. _How lucky_, ia merasa begitu beruntung hari ini. Ia buka pakaian kekasihnya dengan pelan, lalu kembali melemparnya ke lantai. Sampai saat pemuda itu mengusap pungguh putih kekasihnya, Hermione memeluk erat tubuhnya—seolah tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Draco kau curang," pemuda itu menatap wajah cantik Hermione dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Kau masih berpakaian lengkap."

Mendengus geli, pemuda itu akhirnya turun dari kasur dan melepaskan kaos putih yang dipakainya tadi. Ia lepaskan juga _jeans_ pendek yang ia kenakan, lalu melepas_boxer_nya hingga tubuh pemuda itu tidak lagi tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Melihat dada bidang Draco, membuat Hermione menjadi _blushing_ sendiri. Ia tahu kalau Draco sangat menjaga postur tubuhnya dengan baik, dan Hermione menyukainya.

Perlahan Draco mulai merangkak kembali menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya yang tertutup selimut, Hermione sengaja menutupnya. Bagaimana pun, ia masih mempunyai rasa malu di hadapan kekasihnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan bibirnya mendapatkan ciuman singkat dari kekasihnya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Draco dengan lembut sembari menatap Hermione, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tangan Draco menyingkirkan selimut yang tadi sempat menutupi tubuh gadisnya, lalu menariknya lagi menjadi menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Masih tahap awal, ia mengulum dada Hermione dan memainkan putingnya seperti anak bayi yang kehausan. Sementara Hermione juga sudah merasakan, kalau Draco tengah mengusap-usapkan miliknya di permukaan kewanitaannya.

"Aah~ Dracooo…uuhhh…aaah." Ia mendesah lagi saat merasakan kenikmatan menghujam tubuhnya. Sampai saat pemuda itu melepaskan kulumannya, lalu menatap Hermione dengan serius.

"_dear,_dengarkan aku." Gadis berambut coklat itu mendongak menatap Draco, lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa, dray?"

"Kau pernah melakukan ini dengan orang lain?" tatapan draco mulai serius.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri?" jantungnya kembali berdegup, siap kecewa kalau memang Draco pernah melakukannya. Kenapa Hermione bisa berpikir demikian? Dari cara Dracomenyentuhnya. Oke, mungkin mereka sering berciuman—tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

"Tidak." Jawaban Draco membuatnya tersentak. Ia menatap mata yang sedang menatapnya, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana—tapi nyatanya nihil.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal melakukannya?" Tanya Draco lagi, kali ini mengusap pipi kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya," jawab Hermione sembari membuang pandangannya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" ia menatap mata Draco lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dray."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hermione. Sangat…" ucapnya dengan lembut, lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan singkat.

"Aku akan memulai, tegur aku jika rasanya sakit." Ucap Draco sembari menyiapkan miliknya yang sudah di permukaan kewanitan Hermione.

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah, lalu pelan-pelan ia bisa merasakan kalau milik Draco sedang mencoba untuk memasukinya.

"Uuuh~" Hermione mencengkram erat selimutnya, menyalurkan rasa takut dan perih yang tiba-tiba datang padanya.

Melihat hal itu, Draco Malfoy tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggapai kedua tangan kekasihnya, saling bercengkrama dan ia kecup kening kekasihnya dengan lembut saat merasakan kejantanannya dihalangi oleh selaput dara milik Hermione. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan berbisik pelan di telinga kekasihnya, "Tahan, dan tegur aku jika rasanya sakit."

Hermione mengangguk, dirasanya Draco mengecup bibirnya dan menarik kejantanannya entah untuk apa.

"Aaakkkhhh!" Hermione menjerit saat Draco menghentakkan pinggulnya dan menekan kuat-kuat kejantanannya di dalam lorong miliknya. Demi _merlin,_rasanya sakit dan perih. Air matanya mengalir, nafasnya sesak bukan main, dan daerah kewanitaannya terasa begitu perih dan ngilu. Draco mengusap air mata Hermione dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mengusap helaian coklat madu milik kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya tulus. Hermione tidak menanggapi, masih merasakan sakit dan perih di sekitar kewanitaannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, _dear._" Ucap Draco lagi, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Hiks..sakit…" masih sesenggukan, ia akhirnya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda berambut albino itu.

"Mau ku hentikan?" Tanya Draco sembari mengusap air mata Hermione.

Ia menggeleng. Draco tersenyum kecil padanya, "Hentikan aku kalau kau memang rasanya masih sakit."

Hermione menggeleng, ia percaya kalau kekasihnya tidak akan menyakitinya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia siap memulainya kembali dengan Draco. Pemuda itu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dalam tempo yang lama, membiasakan Hermione dengan miliknya yang berada di lorongnya.

"Ngh…aaah…haah…D-Draco…uuh~" wanita bersurai coklat madu itu kembali mendesah, cukup memberi isyarat untuk Draco agar melakukan lebih, memberi tahu bahwa dirinya sudah siap dan terbiasa.

"Ssh…" Draco mendesis kenikmatan, milik Hermione seakan menjepitnya dengan kuat—menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya dengan cepat.

Bergerak sesuai naluri, Draco semakin mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana. Membuat Hermione mendongak kenikmatan, mendesah dan meneriaki namanya—yang malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat, dan mereka kembali bertautan tangan demi berbagi rasa dan kehangatan yang mendera keduanya.

"D-Draco, aku mau pipis…aaah~"

"Keluarkanlah," ucap Draco dengan suara berat dan tertahan.

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku mau pipis! L-lepasss…aaah…."

Draco menyeringai, ia paham betul arti pipis yang dimaksud Hermione. Meski mungkin kekasihnya sendiri tidak tahu, tapi ia merasakan kalau Hermione sudah klimaks duluan. Semakin dipercepat gerak maju-mundurnya, semakin bringas pula temponya. Hermione sudah mencengkram bahu Draco, tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan kekasihnya.

"H-Hermione …Aku…aaaahhh~"

Pemuda itu ambruk di atas tubuh Hermione, peluh sudah bercampur dengan tubuhnya—membuatnya semakin lengket. Pemuda itu mengecup pipi kekasihnya, dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Draco, kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Tanya Hermione takut-takut.

"Kita menikah. Sudah aku katakan padamu, kalau kau hanya milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco Lucius Malfoy tengah bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada—menampilkan sikap angkuhnya. Ia menyeringai melihat kekasihnya yang baru saja selesai melihat beberapa hasil foto yang ia ambil tadi. Tunggu, keduanya sudah berpakaian lengkap—kecuali Draco yang hanya memakai _jeans_pendeknya, karena ia merasa kepanasan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya draco dengan angkuh.

"Cih," Hermione mendecih melihat foto-foto yang diambil kekasihnya tadi. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia kalah telak. Hasil fotonya memang bagus, pose-posenya juga sangat pas. Itu artinya?

"Nah, sekarang gambarlah sketsa bangunan itu dan biarkan aku tidur." Ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Hermione, menyuruhnya menyingkir dari kasurnya.

"T-tapi, kau bilang akan membantuku!" ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ku bilang 'kan sedikit."

"Dracoo, kau—"

"Cepat kerjakan dan jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur." Ucapnya dengan nada sedingin mungkin, lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Hari ini, Hermione mempelajari hal baru. Yaitu, **_jangan percaya kata-kata pria saat di atas ranjang._** S_ee?_ Ia akhirnya menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri.

-Fin-

please RnR

ini fict pertamaq maaf klo jelek dan masih amburadul

salam hangat,

canas


End file.
